Double Trouble
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Sasha had defeated her enemy and has gotten her revenge. Shes now teaching three kids her age and shes their teacher. What will she do? And what happens when two of her show? Could it be her twin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I hope you like this story! I have understanding of flaming, but please I ask you, if you criticize, to give tips as well!

**Double**

A girl with brown hair lay on the ground covered in blood, yet this wasn't her own blood. She had finally killed her enemy, and had just finished giving the enemy a proper burial, not like he deserved it. She started to close her eyes and let go of consciousness for as long as it took to regain strength. Her eyes were somewhat black, for they really didn't have a color to them. She was wearing a black tank top with rips in the sleeves. Her pants were worse, or more like her now shorts were. She was wearing black all over, except her necklace. It was a gem that was forgotten, and even she didn't know what it was. It kept her alive, healed her, and allowed her to do any attack. She smiled to herself. _'Now sister,'_ she thought as her arm fell from its place on her head._ 'I have avenged you.'_

This girl had a past unknown to everyone; actually she was unknown as well. Everyone thought her to be dead, and they didn't like it. They had lost their protector and now the protector's daughters. By daughters I mean by twin daughters. The other twin had died saving her three-minute younger sister from Orochimarua. She did succeed only to have her self killed, and save what was thought a weakling of a sister. After that though, this girl trained as hard as she could to have revenge on her _'older'_ sister, and finally she had succeeded.

She could go home after she got rest, that is if she had one. The villagers wouldn't accept her as a young, weak protector of the village, so she left to get stronger and have revenge. She didn't have an appetite of 'blood lust'; it only happened if she was fighting too hard. Or if she just got too out of it. No one trusted her though, only because they were afraid of her. No one knew why, but she did and she wasn't going to risk anything to tell anyone.

The girl finally slipped out of consciousness and didn't wake up until a month later. She found her self, not in the woods, but in a house. The house looked like it was underground, and it probably was. It had a smell of herbs and dirt, of course. She tried to sit up, when she was pushed down by a man with long black hair. He wasn't smiling, yet he wasn't frowning. She found she couldn't read his face and knew that this was he mask, a mask of terrors and innocence. When she tried to talk, she found that she couldn't from the lack of water. He must have been able to tell because he handed her a glass of water.

She took a drink or more like a couple of drinks before saying, "Thank you for saving me."

He nodded. Probably not used to talking to people, especially people like her.

She took the time to look at his features. He had black hair that went to at least his shoulders. His eyes were red, probably from full sharingan. He had a coat or cloak with red clouds, that's when she recognized him. "You're Itachi!" She said with a gasp. "You killed your village."

Itachi nodded. "I did," he said in a cold voice, but then saw the girl start to shake. He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you." He sat down next to her and saw her eyes start to give out on her. "Go to sleep," he told her as he started to tuck her in. "I want you to eat something when you wake up again, that is if the fever went down."

She nodded. "I…" she stopped. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to talk. She immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Three weeks later **

The girl had finally woken up and gotten a good three weeks of sleep. Itachi smiled or had something that looked like a smile on his face. "It's nice to know that you're up!" He said kind of cheerfully. "Now here's your breakfast! And since you know my name, what's yours?"

The girl took the breakfast with a smile, but when she heard _'What's your name?'_ she flinched and the smile faded.

Itachi noticed this immediately and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice.

"My name is…" she stopped as if she had to think and remember her name. "My name is Sasha, Sasha Hiwamari."

Itachi was surprised. "I can't believe I have a Hiwamari in my present." Then Itachi bowed, and then he sat back down. "I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

Sasha nodded. "I know," she replied with a small smile. "You killed off your clan and allowed your brother to live."

Itachi nodded. "Now, answer my question." Itachi said as Sasha looked in to his eyes. "Why were you in the forest? With blood on you?"

Sasha sighed a long sigh. "I killed Orochimarua." She replied.

Itachi's eyes became angry. "You killed Orochimarua?"

She nodded. She could feel chill bumps go up and down her back. Then she finally got enough courage to say something. "He killed my sister, my family. What would you have wanted me to do, let him get away with it, and then let him kill me?" She managed to yell. She suddenly felt weak, but got out of bed anyway and ignored the pain in her legs. "I'm gone, thanks for your help." She said as she slipped her shoes and walked out the door. "Bye."

Itachi smirked. _'She killed Orochimarua,' _he thought with surprise. _'I'm kind of surprised. Orochimarua is as strong as me, but barely. How can she defeat him?'_

Sasha walked through the forest when she accidentally walked through training grounds without knowing. The teacher was bewildered and got in front of his students with a defensive stance. Sasha merely looked at him and then pushed him aside. Now the teacher was mad, he came at her with his defensives down. She turned and pulled a kunai out and then hit him in the arm to cut his chakra off. "I suggest you watch it," she said. Her voice was cold, but she didn't care if it made the man mad at all. "I'm in a pretty bad mood, especially after I found out I've been out for a month and three weeks."

The students looked at her and then a pink haired girl ran over to their teacher. "Why would you do this to are teacher?" She yelled with anger. She got up, took two kunais out, and then charged.

Sasha sidestepped and laughed. "Anger," she said as she dodged all the blows. "What a pitiful feeling."

A black haired and a blond haired boy stepped out from the shadows and thought about helping, when the pink haired girl told them not to. "Go Sakura!" The blond haired boy cheered as he helps their teacher up.

The teacher had gray hair and was wearing a mask that was covering his all of his face except his right eye. "You must be Kakashi." Sasha yelled as she finally picked Sakura up by the collar. "I'm Sasha, I've came here to take the test and become a shinobi."

Kakashi nodded. "I heard you were coming," Kakashi said as he pulled the kunai out of his arm. "Can you let go of Sakura?"

Sasha set her down, only to be almost slapped in the face. "You probably didn't expect me here so soon," Sasha said as she grabbed Sakura's hand. "I wasn't expecting it either. Didn't know the village was so close to where I was."

Kakashi nodded. "I might as well introduce you to my students, since they will be your students soon." Kakashi said as he gestured toward his other two students.

Sasha nodded. "Of course," she replied with a small smile. "Just tell this one to stop trying to hit me because she never will."

Kakashi nodded. "I suggest not hitting your teacher, Sakura."

The pink haired girl stopped and Sasha let her go. She watched as Sakura ran straight over to her teammates and teacher. "I'm surprised," Sasha said as she chuckled to herself. "She has a very small amount of chakra, but is very rowdy."

Kakashi nodded. He hadn't noticed that either.

"Now, let's get started." Sasha said then pointed at Sakura. "Tell me your hobbies, likes and dislikes, and your full name."

Sakura glared at her, but did as she was told. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like," she looked at the black haired boy. "I dislike," she glared at the blond haired boy. "My hobbies are kept to myself."

Sasha nodded. _'Figures,'_ she thought. _'A girl who only cares for one teammate and hates the other.' _Sasha then pointed at the black-headed boy.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have little to like and lots of dislikes. I have one ambition to fulfill, I want to kill one man." Sasuke said as he glared at Sasha.

She nodded again. _'Uchiha,'_ she thought. _'He wants to kill Itachi. I guess I better stay at high alerts.'_ She then pointed at the blond.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and dislike certain people. My hobbies are to be kept to my self." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

Sasha nodded again. "Okay," she said. "Were you teaching them something?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes," he replied with a small smile that was almost visible under his mask. "We were about to have a test."

Sakura raised her hand. "Aren't you going to tell us about your self?" She asked in disgust.

Sasha nodded. "My name is Sasha Hiwamari. I like nothing. I dislike people who kill and have a bit of blood lust. My ambition is already fulfilled." Sasha said in a calm voice.

"What was your ambition?" Naruto asked as his cheesy smile almost disappeared and was almost replace by a questioning look.

"My ambition was to kill Orochimarua, and I finally did." Sasha replied coldly as a smirk crept up on her face. "He killed my older sister and my parents, so I killed him." She suddenly added since she knew the question would come.

"I heard the Hiwamari's were dead," Sasuke said as his glared kind of softened. "The protector's and their daughters were killed."

Sasha nodded. "That was a rumor about both of the daughters, only one died." She said, and then added quietly, "and I wish it was me."

Sasuke heard and frowned. _'Figures,'_ he thought. _'I wonder why she would actually answer these questions.'_

"How old are you, old woman?" Naruto asked as he chuckled at what he called her.

Sasha came up to him and hit him on the head. "I'm twelve," she replied with a smirk. "So I would watch your mouth about who to call old women or else you'll have every twelve year old girl chasing you for that."

Naruto rubbed his head and nodded.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked that! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I hope you liked the last chapter!

**Doubles**

**Chapter 2**

Sasha watched as all of them tried to get the bells from Kakashi. She was starting to get bored and wanted to join in, but then she started thinking about her home. What she remembered was that it had many people that loved the Protector and his wife and daughters. There were lots of villages and grassy fields. She remembered that as a child she was always going down to the fields to lay and watch the clouds. She sometimes did this with her friends, but she didn't do this often with them. They had school, she had home school, which was very boring and she didn't get to go outside, unlike her sister, much. She remembered that horrible day.

_**Flashback **_

_Sasha was lying down and watching the clouds when she heard screams from the village. She got up and ran to her home, only to fine Orochimarua fighting her father and mother. Her sister was kind of fighting, only to get pushed by their father and told to leave the village. She understood and grabbed Sasha's hand and ran. They ran and ran until they got to the next village. It was the Uchiha clan's village, and they accepted them. They were going to go to the village to trade, but after hearing their story they didn't. They decided to take the two in until they got information that the village was safe enough to go back to. _

_Sasha and her sister were training, for they knew they had to get stronger for their parents, just in case they were dead. "But…" Sasha started as her sister dragged her out of bed. Her sister was wearing a ninja suit, and had long black hair. Her brown eyes were hard to understand, since she was the stronger one and got to do anything she wanted. _

"_Come on Sasha," her sister said as she got some clothes out of the closet and threw them at her. "Get dressed, we're going to train."_

_Sasha looked over at her clock; it was four in the morning. It didn't surprise her; her sister was a morning person, so of course she'd want to go train while everyone was still asleep. Sasha got dressed in a black ninja suit, but she was wearing a tank top with short sleeves. _

_Both of them went to the training ground and trained everyday, but it didn't help Sasha. "Sakura," Sasha said as she allowed her self to slump against a tree. "I'm tired and feel very weak." _

_Sakura came over to her and felt her head; it was warm or more like burning hot. She picked her up and took her back to the house that they were allowed to stay in. That's when Orochimarua showed up. Sakura put her down and fought him, and then told Sasha to run as fast as she could to the village and tell them. _

_Sasha did as she was told and ran there as fast as she could. She told a boy with short black hair and black or brown eyes. He nodded and then told the first adult he saw. After that she collapsed from exhaustion, and the boy took her to his home to rest._

_She didn't wake up until a week later, only to find out that Sakura was dead. They hadn't found her body, but saw lots of blood from her. Sasha cried her eyes out, and then immediately fell asleep for a few days. She never found out what the boy's name was the day she left, and she never seemed to care._

_The day she left was the day that weak Sasha died, and strong Sasha was born. When she came back to the Uchiha clan's village, she saw the same boy lying on the ground crying. She picked him up and took him to the Leaf village and they took him in. When he came to, she told him her name and left._

_**End of Flashback **_

Sasha opened her eyes and saw blue ones in front of hers. "Are you alright?" He asked in a worried voice.

She nodded and wiped cold sweat off her face. "I'm fine," she said in a soft, but stern voice. "Is the test done?"

Naruto nodded. "It's been done for at least half an hour," he replied as he got up. "We were looking you, and finally found you lying up here in the trees."

Sasuke nodded. His cold eyes were back on his face, but she knew it was a mask. "Apparently you fell asleep and they got worried."

Sasha sighed. She couldn't believe that she saved this boy, but on the other hand he saved her. "Sorry," she murmured. "I was thinking and dozed off."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off. "Whatever." He said.

Sakura looked at her, she could tell that Sasha must have had a nightmare. "You sure you're going to be alright?" She asked, as she couldn't believe what she said.

Sasha nodded, got up, and left. "Bye," she said before she disappeared.

* * *

**Where Sasuke is at **

Sasha managed to catch up to Sasuke and asked him what his deal was. He glared at her, for he apparently didn't like her. "Did you listen to a word I said back there?" He asked her in a cold voice.

She shivered, for it reminded her of Itachi. "I heard," she replied as she stopped and looked at some flowers. "You want to kill Itachi. I'm not talking about that."

Sasuke stopped when he saw her stop and looked at her. "Then what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked icily.

Sasha bent her head and felt her hair fall over her eyes. "You've changed since the last time I saw you," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You act like you don't have any friends. You aren't the only one who lost everything."

Sasuke sighed and allowed his mask to fall. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt," he replied as he walked over to her. "I don't have any friends, and no one except you has lost everything."

Sasha shook her head. "You do have friends, Sakura and Naruto, even me if you like to add that name. We aren't the only ones who have lost our parents and village, Naruto has lost his parents when he was young, and he barely knew them. He is the only one in his clan like me, yet he doesn't seek revenge."

Sasuke nodded slightly. "I guess you're right." He said as he picked a flower and handed it to her. "Where are you staying?"

Sasha took the flower and a small smile came and appeared on her face. "I have to go to the Hokage before I look for a place."

Sasuke started to walk away when he stopped. "Are you coming?" He asked. "I'll take you to the Hokage if you promise me that you'll stay here this time."

Sasha nodded. "Alright," she replied with a sigh. "But if there is trouble, you'll let me handle it."

Sasuke nodded and then took Sasha to the Hokage.

* * *

**Hokage tower **

The Hokage was taking his sweet time to explain to Sasha that if she became a shinobi she would face many dangers, ones that she may not be able to handle. He also asked her if she actually wanted to become one for this village instead of her own.

She nodded and ignored the part about her village. "I'm willing do this," she replied seriously. "I will not allow anyone to get hurt in this village, for I will stop them."

The third Hokage nodded. "You'll have to take a test first," he told her. "You must beat Kakashi."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything else that's harder?" She asked with a sigh. "He was too easy."

The third Hokage was surprised. "No one has beaten Kakashi," he said aloud. "Not even the ANBU have beaten him."

Sasha shrugged. "I beat him in the forest when I showed up." She said kind of surprised that Kakashi didn't tell the Hokage. "He was probably embarrassed to tell you."

"Okay then," the third Hokage said. "You must have beaten Orochimarua before you returned, so I allow you to become a shinobi."

Sasha smiled. "Thank you," she said with cheerfulness in her voice. "I didn't think I would have to beat Kakashi before you allowed me in. I'm kind of happy I got to go against someone other than a missing nin or a snake."

The third Hokage smiled and then, he saw a smile on Sasuke Uchiha's face, a smile. He was surprised. _'We are getting lots of surprises today,'_ he thought with a small smile._ 'Sasuke smiles, Sasha comes back, Orochimarua is dead, and Kakashi was beat by a twelve year old girl. Many surprises.'

* * *

_

**Noodle stand **

Sasuke thought that it would be nice to treat Sasha since she did come back and become a shinobi in one day. It was a welcome back and congratulations dinner, except for once he wasn't cooking. Sasha had decided to choose a small restaurant, and for some reason Sasuke felt like he was being dragged around by Naruto. "This is good!" Sasha said as she took a bite of her ramen. "Can you actually believe I've never had ramen before?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I really don't," he said as he took a bite. "I don't even like ramen, and I don't know how I'm eating it."

Sasha gave a small laugh before finishing. Sasuke was going to let her stay at his house until she got an apartment and was treating her to dinner. This was kind of cool. Sasha didn't really remember talking to friends or hanging out with anyone. The only person she really ever talked to was Itachi and Orochimarua, but they were enemies, not friends. Sasha sighed and a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm finally home," she said.

Sasuke smiled. "I finally get to see my friend again."

They both laughed, and when they were done went to Sasuke's home. Sasuke helped her find her bedroom and told her that tomorrow he would show her around his house and then the village. She agreed, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked it! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I hope you liked it!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

Sasha smiled when she woke up. It was the weekend so she didn't have to teach, so now she could look around like Sasuke had promised her. She got up and slipped into some black baggy pants and a white tank top. She had finally got to wear these; no one would believe she had never even worn them. She was ten at the time when she bought the pants, and she wasn't surprised that they didn't fit her now. She brushed her hair and braided it, and then went to brush her teeth. She was kind of happy that Leaf had given her some money and supplies when she was at least six or seven. She smiled another smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw black eyes start back at her. She looked away, her eyes gave her the creeps when she looked in the mirror and saw them.

She walked to the kitchen and was going to start making breakfast when she saw that Sasuke had beaten her to it. "I didn't think you were getting up so early," he said unemotionally. "I actually forgot you were here last night, that is until I tripped over this." Sasuke held up her weapons.

She shrugged. "I didn't know they were on the floor," she said as she walked over to take them. "Sorry that you tripped."

Sasuke threw the weapons at her and was surprised that she caught them. "You're fast." He said plainly. In his head, his eyes were wide open, but he didn't show it physically. "No wonder they are allowing you to become our teacher. But you still are in the same rank with us."

Sasha shook her head. "I'm not in the same rank, Sasuke, remember I was switched to shinobi?" She asked with a sigh. "I'm not in the same square as you anymore, like when we were kids. I was weak there, I didn't even know I was sick until…until that day." She could feel tears come brimming up, but she pushed them back. "I'm going to put my stuff up." With that she walked out of the kitchen and into the spare room she had slept in.

Sasuke sighed. _'You would think she still would have feelings,' _he thought. _'I don't want her to become like something like me.'_

Sasha sat on the bed and thought about her sister. She knew that if her sister were still alive, Orochimarua would still be alive. "I guess it's a good thing she died." She said to herself. "But why did she have to leave so early?"

Sasha stood up after she sat her stuff on the bed, and then went to the kitchen. Sasuke didn't even hear her, and when he turned to put the stuff on the table, he jumped and almost dropped the two plates in the hands. "You're quiet," Sasuke said as he kept his voice calm, plain, and low. "I didn't even feel your chakra, how did you?"

"I've learned how to keep my chakra down so no one will know where I am. Like Orochimarua and Itachi, it's the only way to hide." She replied as she took the dishes from Sasuke and put them down then got the silverware and glasses. "I actually learned it from Itachi."

Sasuke watched her, and then his eyes narrowed. "You learned from Itachi?" He said coldly. "Why were you learning from the enemy?"

Sasha sat down and waited for Sasuke to sit down before talking, but he remained standing. "He rescued me from Orochimarua and then taught me a few tricks." She replied finally. "You shouldn't worry about who I learn my stuff from, just be happy I'm actually here."

When both of them were done eating, Sasuke told Sasha he would take her to look around later, for he had something to do. Sasha just ignored him and walked out of the house. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed her arm.

She pulled away and held it as if it was hurt. "Don't touch me there, and I'm going to Naruto's or to talk to the Hokage." With that she walked off and ignored another question from Sasuke.

* * *

**Training Grounds **

Sasuke was making clones and sparing with them, but when he was done, he sat down and thought. He remembered when he had saved Sasha from dieing from a fever.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Sasha ran to Sasuke and told him that Orochimarua was fighting her sister. He told an adult and took her to his house because she had passed out. Itachi helped him take care of her by making soup and bringing supplies to Sasuke and his mom. "Why did you have to bring her here?" Itachi had asked when Sasuke came home with Sasha on his back. "Why not let her go home to take care of her self?"_

_Sasuke ignored him until Itachi took Sasha in his arms. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he glared at his brother._

"_I'm taking her to your room," Itachi replied with a small smile. "You go and tell mom she is sick while I take her to your room to rest." With that Itachi walked to Sasuke's room and put her down to rest._

_Sasuke told their mom and she gave him medicine to give to her. It would help the fever to go down and help her get some rest. Sasuke took it to his room while his mom got cold water and a washcloth to bring into his room. It took hours before she woke the first time, yet she was delirious and was asking for her mom, dad, and her sister, Sakura. She asked lots of questions, and Sasuke answered them unwillingly because his mom told him to talk to her. "What's your name?" _

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_In my home."_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_You are ill so I brought you here."_

"_Where's my sister?"_

"…" _Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't say anything about her sister. He didn't even know her sister._

"_Where's my sister?" She asked again as she tried to sit up. She actually had a bit of worry in her voice._

"_She went to the store…" Sasuke lied._

"_How old are you?" _

"_Five."_

"_Why did you help me?"_

_Sasuke looked up from the book he had just pulled out. "You were hurt and needed help…" He replied as his voice almost gave out._

"…" _There wasn't another question, and when Sasuke looked at her. He saw that she was asleep. _

"_You're welcome." Sasuke said as a smile appeared on his lips. "I'm glad I helped you. It's a lot more help than I've ever been."_

_After a while, Sasha had woken up and asked where her sister was again. This time though, Sasuke's dad replied. "She is dead. We saw her blood, but we didn't find a body. We are very sorry."_

_Her eyes had widened and she had cried her self to sleep. Unknown to Sasuke, she had lost both of her parents and now a sister. She had even lost a village if they had died as well. _

_A few days later, she disappeared and didn't return until Sasuke turned seven. Itachi had killed everyone and was going thinking on whether to kill Sasuke too. That's when Sasha came running in. She appeared in front of Sasuke and told Itachi to back off. She wasn't going to let him kill an innocent seven-year-old boy. She told him she had seen so many die and wasn't going to see him kill this boy. She was about to pick Sasuke up, when Itachi came at her with a sword. She blocked every attack with her arms, for she didn't care if she bled to death, all she wanted was the boy to stay alive. Finally, Itachi was tired and was going to try and hit her again, when she grabbed the sword out of his hands and pointed it at his neck. "You will let him live," she said as she stared into his eyes. She saw the fear, the loneliness, and she also saw the sadness. "You ever hurt him again, and you will answer to me. Got that?"_

_Itachi shook his head and got up to run off when her foot connected to his skull. He was unconscious, and she was kind of happy._

"_Good," she said as she dropped the sword. She turned to pick Sasuke up when she saw him on his own two feet trying to defend him self. "I'm not going to hurt you." Sasha told him. "I promise, I would never hurt you. You're my friend, you saved me."_

_He walked to her or at least tried when he stumbled, and she caught him. He started crying on her shoulder, and then he saw darkness, for he had lost consciousness._

_When he woke up, he found him self in a hospital, and right next him, a girl that was holding his hand and sleeping. He didn't smile, he didn't try to wake her up, instead he looked at her like she was dead and he didn't care. He watched as she lifted her head up to see if anyone had come in, only to see him awake. She didn't smile, instead she had blank look on her face. "It's nice to see you awake." She said as she dropped his hand and backed off. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. It's been three months, I thought you were going to die." She started to walk off, when she stopped when she was about to open the door. "I'm Sasha. What's your name?" She asked with out looking at him._

"_I'm Sasuke," he replied in a whisper. "Are you staying?"_

_Sasha shook her head. "I'm leaving, but I promise I'll be back, Sasuke. Take care, okay?" She said as she looked at him. "When I come back, I promise that when I do, I will come find you and I will help you get stronger."_

_Sasuke nodded. "Okay," he as he looked up at her. "Then I promise that when you come back, I'll be here…Where is here?"_

"_You're in Hidden Leaf village," Sasha replied as her back faced him again. She had her hand on the doorknob all ready. "I'll see you soon." With that, she walked out of the hospital, out of Leaf village, out of his life for five years._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"And now she's back." Sasuke said to him self. "She promised she would be back and she is. We didn't brake each others promises, and I'm kind of happy about that." Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was around. He was kind of surprised to say the word happy in a while or even think about being happy. "I haven't said that word in so long." He said to himself with a small smile. "I'm surprise I still remember the meaning." Sasuke got up and dusted the back of his pants off. "I better get home, Sasha should be there, I think." With that, Sasuke walked home thinking about what to make for dinner since the sun was already setting. _'I'll ask her what she wants.' _He thought._ 'I don't know what she likes, and whatever she wants, I'll make it since she didn't brake her promise.'_

**At the Hokage tower**

"Will you let me teach them?" Sasha asked as she sat down in a chair and begging the third Hokage. "Please? You said I could when I came back."

A white haired old man had his arms crossed. He wasn't sure if he should allow a twelve-year-old girl to teach Team 7 who were all twelve. "I won't teach them anything out of their league unless you want me to, and it's not like I'll train them until they pass out." Sasha said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not going to hurt them or even kill them if that's what you're thinking. Unless…" she stopped. How could he actually think that? "I can use a genjustsu and look older."

The Hokage shook his head. "Stay the way you are," he said as he stood up and put his hands behind his back. "I will allow you to teach Team 7, on one condition." He held up one finger as an indication.

"Okay," Sasha replied as she nodded. "What's the condition?"

The third Hokage let his hand go back behind his back and closed his eyes. "I want you to protect Team 7 as if they were your own…" he paused. He didn't want to say this, but he had to. "As if they were your own children."

Sasha glared daggers at the Hokage, but he wasn't fazed. "Fine," she replied as she clenched her teeth. "You just better not be insulting me." She stood up with her arms still crossed.

"I am not insulting," he replied as he looked at her. "I need you to protect them. I told Kakashi the same thing."

Sasha nodded. "Of course," Sasha said as she rolled her eyes. "I will watch them and care for them as if they were my own. Thank you, Hokage."

He nodded and watched her disappear in a puff of smoke. "Good luck, Sasha, good luck." He said as he sat down. "You may need it."

Sasha appeared at Sasuke's house and opened the door. She hadn't locked it when she left, and of course Sasuke didn't either. The door opened with ease and she went straight to the guest room she slept in. Sasuke wasn't home yet, and she was fine with. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep with out even allowing her self to.

Sasuke walked in and looked for Sasha; he saw her asleep on her bed and smiled. "I guess you were tired." Sasuke said he went to the living room and turned on the TV while keeping it low so Sasha wouldn't hear it, but loud enough so Sasuke could hear it.

* * *

**AN: **I guess I left a cliffhanger, which is kinda bad for me. I hope you liked it! R&R! 


End file.
